Demento Hearts
by Onion Jester
Summary: Shounen ai.Roxel,Sorel.Sora found himself present in a longlost, ancient castle. Nevertheless, he wants to leave, and now. The castle is complex, and the residents possess an eerie aura. What do they want of him?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Basically, this is a fanfic with Kingdom Hearts characters as the characters from Demento/ Haunting Ground. For fans of both games, hats to you. The story will make sense to you more. For fans of one or the other, I hope you'll still enjoy it. This is the first fanfic I have ever posted on the Internet.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai pairings. There maybe a teeny bit of gore? And for the love of God, don't read this fanfic if you are under the age of 15…or maybe 14?

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Kingdom Hearts 1,2 nor Haunting Ground. The characters are not of my possession either.

Demento Hearts

Prologue

The evening sun had already passed the horizon, leaving a misty and nearly dark atmosphere. A forgotten castle sat in an unnamed location, eerie, and somewhat lonely. Grey bricks along intricate designs carved onto gigantic doors, the colors faded and stained with dirt over ages.

Beneath the bizarre fortress lay a ground floor hidden from any light where the hero slept. Sora was kept in a rusty cage, unclothed but equipped with only a silk, ivory piece of cloth enough to cover chest to knee. He jolted awake with a gasp, eyes wide in shock.

Cerulean eyes darted around the room, finding an unlocked lock on the door of the cage. Cautiously, he removed the lock and rapidly paced out of the cage.

Blood stained the giant, wooden table near him. Raw flesh hooked onto iron bars and chains made Sora clutch the cloth around his chest even tighter.

"Is that a human torso? Augh!" Sora covered his mouth as a gesture of fear and disgust.

A growling noise caught the youth's attention. He slowly peered under the table, sharp teeth could be seen in a canine mouth.

"AH!" A white shepherd dog leapt from under the table and over Sora as he fell backwards.

He stared at the stone steps that the hound fled up hastily. The boy decided to follow it, but stopped when smooth fabric was felt under his bare feet. It was a collar with an attached metal plate.

"Hewie," He read the inscribed name.

Sora eyed the steps toward the entrance, the only thought revolving around his mind was to leave quickly. He found himself walking these stairs, focused on the faint light through the doorway, the hem of the ivory cloth swung back and forth every time his knee touched it.

So, this is the prologue, just to introduce you to story first. Please review.


	2. Ch1:Confronting the Nobody

Here's the REAL 1st chapter. Please review.

Warnings: Shounen ai.

Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts 2 or Haunting Ground.

Chapter One: Confronting the Nobody

Sora strolled away from the underground chamber. Dead trees were to the right and left of him.

"What the heck is this place? How did I end up here?" His thoughts lead him to another set of stairs around the corner where the path of trees ended.

Carefully, he fled up the stairs, glancing everywhere so that he would not step on anything sharp. He finally met a metal door, taking note he was on a castle.

"If anyone lives here, at least they can tell me where I am or give me decent clothes to wear."

A strong push on the handle, the door oscillated to the inside of the room. Sora stepped in, glancing around what seemed like a guestroom. The boy continued forward up three marble steps.

A painting of a man with blazing scarlet, hair and green eyes hung to the left wall. Azure eyes examined the portrait, but were distracted by a sudden fragrance.

Sora turned around to meet face-to-face with a shockingly beautiful woman. Blond hair remained behind her ears, an emotionless expression quickly converted to a sly, yet harmless smile. Her maid uniform was the darkest green, with an ivory apron and a white symbol on one sleeve.

"Larxene is what everyone addresses me here," she said in a slow, monotone voice," I have prepared some clothes for you,"

The adolescent glimpsed at the garments placed on the bed not far from him. Larxene began to leave, approaching the other door next to the bed.

"W-wait!" Sora stuttered," Uh, sorry…but, where _are_ we?"

The maid rotated herself slowly to face the portrait.

"Yes, we will be keeping him here for a while. I'll make sure he stays…comfortable," she ensured the man in the painting.

Sora stared at the framed artwork, a sudden memory clouded his vision: The skies were the darkest blue, water could be heard washing up the sandy beach of his home island. A coal black-hooded stranger stood before him, facial features hidden.

"Augh!" The boy fell to his knees from the unexpected vision, eyes narrowed as the temporary headache ceased.

He slowly lifted his head. Larxene was no where to be found. Certainly strange that she left at the speed of a glance. Sora raised himself and advanced to the bed. The clothing was very tempting to put on since he cannot run around with only a silk sheet. He released the cloth from his grasp and let it fall gracefully to the floor.

Sora was oblivious to someone watching his every movement from behind the portrait. Slow breathing could not be apprehended, and neither his small whisper, "Roxas…"

The adolescent finished applying his attire. A short-sleeved, black leather coat draped to his ankles. It had a hood like what the person in his memory wore. Soft ringing sounds drifted from the two silver trinkets that hung from each end of the hood. A white T-shirt was worn under with a gray collar. Half black and beige pants embraced his hips, and ebony boots slid comfortably onto his feet.

Sora nervously approached the giant window which he used as a mirror. He turned himself and eyed his back through his reflection on the window.

"Looking slick. Now, if only I can find a map of this castle," he walked to the door he wanted to exit earlier.

Crystal blue eyes stared at the man in the picture for a moment, then at the door. He looked awfully familiar. Sora left the guestroom and proceeded cautiously through the short hallway. He made a left turn, meeting a doorway that lead to the outside. Fine stone columns stood to the left, shrubbery grew behind them, and a simple wall was to his right. Sora continued his footsteps, but stopped when the silhouette of a giant figure glided towards him.

"Uh…um, 'scuse me, I'm kinda…lost. Can you…?"Sora stumbled assuming it was human.

The shadow crept into the moonlight. The boy's heart pounded rapidly, a terrifying creature in white came to his sight. Its head tilted and without a face, but exerted a bloodthirsty attitude.

"R-R-ROXAAASSSS…"

Sora panicked for a moment, but proceeded to put himself in battle stance, summoning his keyblade. However…

"What the…?"He glared at his empty palm," No way! Where's my key—"

The creature slowly drifted to him. What other choice did he have? The boy fled as fast as his feet could carry him, down the corridors and back to the guestroom. Terrified, he yanked the doorknob, closing the door behind him.

"What to do, what to do!" His eyes darted around the room, finding the bed," That'll do."

He slid under the bed and kept still. Surely, the abnormal being burst into the chamber, scanning every corner, sniffing for his scent, but detected nothing. It hovered to the door which Sora first entered the castle, and left.

The adolescent crawled out of his hiding place, disturbed, confused, panicked, but determined to find a way out of this realistic incubus.

Sora jogged back to the passage where he encountered the creature. It branched out to three different ways; a locked door, a small, damaged room, and a room lit with a candle on a table. The boy explored the candlelit room, discovering a door blocked by a crate. He pushed it aside and entered.

"What kind of a castle is this? There are vials and flasks containing chemicals here…"

He looked to the left and found a giant, brownish statue modeled after the creature he met before, but it held a giant hammer. Sora walked closer to it. A metal plate hung to its neck with words neatly carved onto it; "I dub this creature, a Nobody." under the plate was a slot, maybe for a card.

The boy slipped out of the room, traveling to the damaged room for more exploration. The walls were gray, a broken chandelier sat in the center, and a typewriter stood on a stand in the corner of the room.

"Woah…it looks like a computer…but without the big screen. Just a tiny one on top," he examined the machine.

Sora began pushing the buttons, forming a word on the small screen; "N-O-B-O-D-Y." After a few seconds, a small card shot up, spelling the word.

"Aha! That's it!" He rushed back to the statue room, placing the card into the slot.

Instantly, the sculpture was set in motion. It walked to the side, revealing a door that hid behind him. Sora opened it and crept to the other side. It led to a balcony facing the outside garden. The moon had risen, blue mixed with pitch black. A ladder hugged the side of the fencing, so climbing down was a good option.

"What is there to hide here for a statue to guard? Feels like someone is trying to waste my time," he mumbled to himself.

When the boy reached ground level, he found, to his left, two doors side by side, and a closed well straight in front of him. The closest was locked, and the other swung open in a welcoming yet eerie manner. Sora walked through the doorway, down a small flight of stairs, and into a courtyard. To the right were a castle wall and a doorway that the adolescent proceeded to pass through.

He met a nicely, chandelier-lit chamber and heard a sweet melody played by a piano…somewhere. Bookshelves lined the walls, an ivory table sat in the center, surrounded by two white couches. A polished, copper key lay on the table.

"A key! Sweet!" he reached out to claim it excited.

"THRANG!" The piano bellowed.

" UWAH!" Sora yelped, retreating his hand.

"Sora, Sora," a mysterious, deep voice uttered," Welcome to the Belli Castle"

"Wha-what?" the boy's eyes darted everywhere, not finding the source of the phonation, " Hey! What the heck do you want!"

"Sweetheart…"

"My heart isn't exactly sweet. "_What's with this guy?_

The voice went silent, and resumed the piano piece. The nostalgic tune sent shivers down Sora's spine. Soon after, malicious laughter traveled around the room.

"You're _mine_, Sora."

The adolescent shuddered at the exaggeration of the word "mine", and rapidly took the key, running out without looking back.

Sora reached the locked door near the sealed well. He pushed the key into the keyhole and the door spun open, letting him peer into what he was to travel.

"Guess I'll be doing this the old-school way for now," he mumbled.

The boy found blue light illuminating the small passage that stretched meters down left. Solicitude overwhelmed him when he arrived at the end of the passage. Another hallway stood to his left, showing a doorway. Sora walked through it, and a kitchen was revealed. The scent of spices diffused through the air, the cupboards were made from wood that seemed to have lost their lively colour after many years. A piece of parchment left folded on the marble counter.

"What is this?" the brunette unfolded the parchment, reading its contents, "Hwa! A map! Yeah, I found it!"

Suddenly, a small click of the bottles of wine behind the counter could be heard. Azure eyes whirled to the side slowly. A white figure ascended behind Sora. The Berserker Nobody growled maliciously, startling the boy.

"UWAH!" he shouted, reversing towards the exit.

The Nobody's head hung to the side, and even without facial expressions, a glare could be sensed from it. Sora escaped the kitchen. His feet carried him to the passage he first entered.

"AGH!" the boy fell on his knees, injuring his ankle.

He looked back and found the creature continuously following him. He dragged himself across the floor, groaning, desperate to flee without harm.

"DESIST, NOBODY!"

Sora lifted his head, glancing around to where that familiar, male voice came from, then at the monster behind him. The Nobody seemed to have bowed a bit, and left without haste, as if whoever that was, just ruined its fun.

"Roxas?" the voice called out gently.

"Huh? What…?" Sora sat up a bit, "W-what is this place?"

"Belli Castle. Peculiar place. One law: no weaponry."

"Who are you?"

There was a short pause, but the voice continued soon after.

"Silly…forgot me already?… Roxas?"

"EUGH!" Sora's pupils dilated in reaction to the name as another vision emerged from his mind.

He saw the same apparition as before, however, the black figure advanced to him. The sound of the ocean waves echoed in his ears. The figure's unusual fragrance hypnotized him. The boy came back to reality instantly, causing him to faint.

The voice source approached the unconscious boy. A black hood covered his features, and the long, ebony coat he wore nearly touched the ground. The mysterious man lifted him, cradling him in his arms.

That was the first chapter. Please review. The second chapter will be posted when all my tests (3 in one day) are done with. Ha ha.


	3. Ch2:Hewie's Company

**Disclaimer:** Same usual thing. I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Haunting Ground.

**Author's note: **This was posted LATE. I'm sorry!!! Tests are jam-packed into one day…I'm scared…I couldn't write, but I'm going to try my best. Thank you to all my reviewers. Without you, I wouldn't be updating. Please don't be too harsh if you find my stories terrible, I'm a beginner.

**Warnings**: Shounen Ai.

Chapter 2: Hewie's Company

The hooded stranger carried Sora back to the guestroom and onto the bed. Fresh, clean, ivory sheets wrinkled into waves as the boy's body fell onto them. The hooded man hovered over Sora, placing his forefinger on the tip of the boy's nose, feeling the warm air escape from him. He descended towards the adolescent, connecting both of their lips.

Sora came awake, but could not open his eyes properly from exhaustion. He knew someone was above him, he slowly lifted his arm to push that person off of him. However…

"Loosen up," the stranger gently pinned down Sora's wrists, "nothing's chasing you."

"What…are you doing?" Sora asked in a weak voice.

By the pitch of his voice, the boy knew the person above him was around the age of eighteen. The stranger continued to kiss him. Sora squirmed a little, moving his head to the side but was nudged softly back by the other's head to face him. Soon, the adolescent gave in, letting this person's lips massage his neck.

"Who are…you?" the boy panted while the man brushed his lips across his collarbone.

The stranger slid his right hand from Sora's wrist, up to his palm, and began writing letters with is forefinger. The slow, gentle touches made the boy gasp and moan. A mysterious nostalgia overwhelmed him.

_…A…**-**X…**-**E…**-**L…_

Sora's eyes shot open. He could still feel that stranger's forefinger skin contacting his palm. He vanished…or, it may have been a dream? He was certain someone lingered above him. The body heat turned cold like coming out from a hot, steamy room into a winter-cooled environment.

"…Axel?" he stared around the room, "funny…I feel like I miss him."

&&

Sora climbed out of the bed and approached the window. It was completely dark outside.

"Oh, I don't like this…that Nobody thing will probably come after me again."

Suddenly, a whimper was heard. The boy looked below and saw the white shepherd dog from earlier, tied to a metal bar.

"Bastards!" he cursed the residents of the castle and ran outside.

Sora dashed down the stone steps, leaping onto the ground. He hurried to the canine and knelt down to release the rope bound to its neck.

"Poor thing…are you ok?" the boy asked.

The dog slowly elevated itself. Sora looked into its eyes with deep concern. It trod past the boy as he lifted himself.

"This place isn't safe for you. Go on home, ok?" He spoke tenderly to the hound.

It turned its head back, tongue hanging from its mouth, understanding what he meant, and continued trudging away.

As soon as the canine was out of sight, Sora explored the garden of dead trees. Lampposts were lit, showing metal gates that were hidden in the darkness. He found chains binding the alloy latch. He turned himself towards the stairs, heading for the guestroom.

Sora pushed open the door and entered, making his way past the painting. All of a sudden, he found the creature in white before him. The boy yelped, falling to his knees. The Nobody bellowed and advanced towards him.

"S-stay away," he stuttered.

Unexpectedly, barks and growls filled the room. Sora turned towards the source of the sounds. The shepherd dog exposed its teeth, back lowered, challenging the mysterious beast.

_Here's my chance to survive another day._

"Help!" Sora shouted, and immediately, the canine leapt at the Nobody, digging its fangs into its ivory flesh.

The savage creature screeched, flinging the dog away. It fled through the door with haste. The adolescent, aghast, rushed to the door, slamming it shut.

"Geez…" he breathed a sigh of relief, sliding down to his knees.

The hound let out a small whimper, catching Sora's attention.

"You saved me…" He said gently, reaching out a hand," Come here, boy."

It walked over nervously, and Sora brushed its fur kindly. He recalled the leash he found in the dungeon with a silver plate attached, the inscribed letters spelling "Hewie".

"So, your name is Hewie. Well, hi Hewie."

It responded with what seemed to be the most blissful smile Sora had ever seen. Thus, Hewie joined him in surviving this surreal nightmare. After giving him one last pat in the head, Sora stood up, opening the door slowly. He peered through the crack, finding no one on the other side. Silently, they traveled through the corridors, turning left and right, occasionally calling to Hewie to follow. He came across the path where the Nobody first chased him. The two of the three doors were locked, leaving one to open.

Sora entered, discovering the study room. The lighting was dim, and the walls scarlet. Lamps decorated the oak desks. Curious as he was, the boy pulled out drawer after drawer, digging through whatever he found useful. He came across a drawer with a keyhole inscribed onto it.

"Phooey," He cursed, "I hate this castle."

He left the study with his companion and back to the corridors, past the guestroom. His feet carried him down the flight of stairs before him. A doorway welcomed him through at the bottom. Sora and Hewie peered through the chamber. A massive rectangular dining table sat in the center, silk red curtains hung from the giant windows, and the centerpiece candles were lit. The two walked past the room, exiting and entering the kitchen Sora last encountered the Nobody. 

The first thing the boy noticed was Larxene stirring something with a ladel in a giant pot. Hewie began to growl at the maid, bending its back again. "Hewie! Cut that out!" Sora scolded the hound," let's not disturb the _nice_ lady and leave."

Hewie whimpered a little from Sora's tone, and watched him approach Larxene.

"Uh, 'scuse me, heh, I um…" he lost his train of thought when Larxene lifted the ladel, spooning _red_ "stew". Strands of a blond substance dangled from it. "…will get going and stop bothering you," he continued, and almost ran out of the kitchen with Hewie trailing behind.

"Everybody in this castle is a _freak_," Sora mumbled, and took a right turn, stepping down the corridors and realizing it's the passage he fainted in.

He noticed a door to his left, travelling through it, discovering a passageway outside. An old, wrecked wooden bridge stood before him, leading to a tunnel way. He called to Hewie, then jogged through the tunnel. Dim lights brightened the surroundings as the two ran through. When they met the moonlight again, Sora looked up. A giant stone tower linked to one of the castles interior walls.

"I could probably get a good view of the place up there," he glanced around.

Sora walked closer to the tower. A metallic ladder hugged the structure and extended meters to the top.

"Sit," he ordered Hewie. Obediently, the canine sat, tongue out, scratching its ear with its hind leg.

The boy grasped the ladder, climbing to the end. When he reached the surface, he pulled himself up. Hewie howled, thinking his companion was about to abandon him.

"Shhh! I'll be back, stay there," he assured, "Good boy."

Sora gazed at the hound one more time before he left for the doorway behind him. He searched the scenery, finding nothing but high castle walls encircling the chateau. Hewie remained in his position, looking up with beady eyes, striving to hold back a howl.

&&

The adolescent fled through the doorway, arriving in a narrow hallway. He stared in front of him. There was another door with a doll hanging from a noose, rocking back and forth above. The sight was eerie, but Sora went through anyway.

The doorknob rotated and the door oscillated into the chamber. The adolescent's eyes examined everything. The walls were dark red, wood furniture covered the room. Another door was situated across it. Puppets and marionettes spread across the floor, circling an oak rocking chair where an antique doll sat.

Three closets hid the wall to the right, a dresser situated to the left wall. Sora walked over to it, attention caught by a miniature closet on the surface. Curiously, he tried to open the tiny doors, but they were forced shut by something. He turned the wardrobe over, noticing a bronze winding device under.

"Is this a music box?" he wondered, twisting the device until it could no longer be twined.

His fingers let go, the device spun slowly, and a tune began to play. Sora listened to the melody carefully.

"Wait a minute…I know this song. I don't know where from, but," he hummed to the melody.

He crossed his arms onto the surface of the dresser, gazing at the small wardrobe.

…_click…_

The song stopped suddenly. Sora lifted himself a little as the little doors opened slowly. He stared inside, and found a brass key with the word "Study" engraved onto it.

"W-what the?" He carefully reached for the key, bringing it closer to him," What was that about?"

"I see you still remember your song," a familiar voice startled the boy.

"Uh-wha…s-sorry?" Sora stared at the hooded stranger he met earlier. His facial features still could not be seen.

"Your song, silly," He took a step forward," We used to hum it together all the time, Roxas."

"Sorry, but, I don't think I know you…knew you," Sora squinted slightly, emphasizing the fact that he was searching his memory for this person," And what is this _Roxas _stuff? What're you talking about?"

" I guess you don't really remember…man…even your own name. That means you won't be able to remember my…"

"Axel?" Sora interrupted.

"…name. Then again…what about the tune you just…WAIT A MINUTE!" he alarmed the boy, "you still…?"

"You…wrote _A-X-E-L_ on my hand before," Sora blushed with embarrassment, "And that song, I heard it somewhere, but I just can't seem to recall where."

Axel turned his body slightly, mumbling," oh…talk about bursting bubbles."

"Hey…why am I in this…'Belli Castle'? How did I get here? Why can't I summon my Keyblade? Why is that _Nobody_ thing hunting me?" Sora asked, desperate to know.

"Well, you know," he walked through the door he supposedly came from slowly, " answers need to be chased." He fled out the doorway rapidly.

"HEY!" Sora followed him, entering a large passageway, or rather, an interior balcony. A sitting room was located below, but he had no time to examine it. The boy chased Axel across the passageway, the giant windows let the moonlight shine through, lighting the way. Axel glanced behind, spotting Sora before he ran through the doorway across the passage. The adolescent did so as well, but collided with something that stopped him.

Sora stared at what ever he ran into, and found the Berserker Nobody glaring down at him.

"AH!" he fled around it, backing away.

A distant canine's howl was suddenly heard, catching their attentions. Sora panicked as the Nobody advanced towards him.

"Hewie!" the boy called out to his companion. His eyes darted everywhere, noticing he was out in the fresh air on an exterior balcony. He found a rope ladder that hung from the castle wall behind the creature. He would not be able to climb it to safety.

Sora kept retreating towards the edge until his foot contacted with a crack on the floor. A crumbling noise traveled to his ears, and he felt his foot sink a little.

"UWAH!" a corner of the balcony, where he was standing, detached.

He tried to jump off of the crumbled piece, but fell along with it. Fortunately, the balcony was three meters high, allowing a less deadly fall. Sora prevented his forehead from contacting the stone ground, shielding his head with his arms.

"A-Agh…" Sora moaned from the stinging scrapes on his arms.

The Nobody growled, staring down at the injured boy, its now vulnerable prey. The adolescent looked up in hysteria while the creature prepared to leap and crush him.

"HEWIE!!"

&&&

**Author's note**: Once again, I apologize for my LATENESS. Exams are coming, so I will not have much time until the Christmas break. Bear with me. Anyway, another cliffhanger. HA! No, I hate them too, but I want to try them out. I'll try to write more, don't worry. By the way, just for curiosity, the song Sora was humming was Roxas' theme.


	4. Ch3:Castle Chapel Battle

**Author's note: **Exams are done! WEEE! And I can finally write my stories in peace. Ok, I'm not getting enough reviews, but I'm writing this chapter for Chaotic Rei! Thank you so very, very much for another review! And thank you to all my reviewers for such great reviews. Sorry this was late, but I'll try to update more often!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Haunting Ground. I also do not own Hewie(Haunting Ground) or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai.

Chapter Three: The Castle Chapel Battle

The Nobody leapt, ready to pulverize him. However, Hewie sprung into the air, tackling the enemy to the hard ground. He bit down on the ivory flesh furiously until the Nobody was left unconscious. Hewie barked, trotting off the creature.

"Augh…Hewie," Sora sat up carefully, holding his arms where a tiny trail of blood leaked from the scrape wounds.

The canine walked to him, sniffing the wounds on his arms. Hewie began licking the blood around the abrasion, earning a smile from the boy.

"Aw, thanks," he patted the hound, "I'm ok. Let's get out of here before that thing wakes up."

Hewie barked, and the both of them fled past the unconscious being. They turned left to a pathway that led them to a corner of the castle walls. Sora looked up to the left, discovering a metal ladder. He ordered the dog to sit, then climbed up, reaching the roof. A rusted lever sat in the corner, luring a curious Sora to it. The boy pushed it forward, subsequently hearing a large mechanism move. He glanced around, finding a gate opening on the other side of the roof which was connected to another stone tower by a bridge.

"Where is that place?" he thought to himself.

With haste, he climbed down the stone walls to meet with Hewie again. They quietly traveled through the pathway and past the Nobody. Sora looked up the building where he fell from, then his eyes rolled downwards. Four doors stood before him and his companion. He stepped up to the door on the left, reaching his hand out to twist the doorknob. Instead, his fingers contacted a flat, stone surface.

"What the..?" he rubbed the "flat doorknob" to reassure himself that he was sane," oh…this door is painted. What kind of sick joke is this? "

He placed his cheek onto the fake door, eyeing the others at a different perspective, and found the last door had a three-dimensional knob. Hewie ran to what Sora was viewing. He scratched the door lightly and barked, signaling the boy to come. His light footsteps carried him to his companion. The boy turned the knob and pushed the door open with little force. The two cautiously stepped into the chamber, noticing a pool table and the dirty fuchsia walls.

"Come, Hewie," Sora ordered his companion.

Both walked through the room and past the doorway in front of them. They entered an dimly lit area where two chairs sat behind a red velvet rope, under a marble stairway. Sora ran up the steps, landing on a platform. There, another doorway was present. He, and his canine friend traveled past it, surprised to find themselves where they started; the passage that branched out to three different doors.

Sora reached into his pocket for the brass key and entered the study room. He searched around for the locked drawer.

"This must be it," He walked to the oak desk.

The boy pushed it through the keyhole in the drawer and turned. A 'click' sound was made, and he quickly pulled the drawer out. The only object found within was a refractive mirror.

"So much trouble to get one little thing," he examined the piece, "well, that means it must be really important."

Hewie barked, then jumped up to the boy, placing his front paws onto his chest and sniffed the mirror. The hound turned, walking through the doorway.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora called after his companion.

Hewie was found outside the chamber, lowering his muzzle to the floor and picking up a familiar scent. The boy knelt down beside the canine, observing whatever it was doing. All of a sudden, Hewie leapt forward and ran across the corridors, startling him.

"Hewie! Wait! Where're you going, boy?!" Sora shouted after his companion.

He ran after him as fast as his young legs could carry him. Hewie did not stop to wait as he usually did. As Sora raced through the halls, he began to worry; his one and only friend in this castle may leave him behind. The more he thought of it, the quicker he moved his feet, but Hewie kept travelling further.

"Hewie!" He kept shouting.

Unexpectedly, a white powder substance was thrown into his eyes out of nowhere. Instantly, the boy stopped accelerating and nearly fell to the cold floor.

"Augh!" He tried to open his eyes, but a stinging pain kept them shut, "Agh! Geez! What is this stuff?"

"Don't rub it, you'll get blind."

"Huh?" Sora stood still as he recognized the voice, "Axel?"

"Yeah," the man approached the boy.

"Where's Hewie?" the boy asked, reaching out his hands to clutch whatever support he could find.

"He's ok," Axel explained softly as he let Sora grasp his arms.

The young boy winced when his arms came into contact with Axel's. He forgot about the scrapes he acquired earlier. The mysterious man noticed this and quickly examined his wounds.

"Gee, how'd you get this?" he moved Sora carefully to sit at a nearby wall.

"Got chased by that thing…thanks to you!" the adolescent moved his arms away and had the sudden urge to rub the powder off his eyes again.

"I said don't touch your eyes, I'll clean them it for you later," Axel held his wrists with one hand, wrapping what seemed to be bandages around his injuries.

Sora lifted his head, facing the direction where he assumed Axel was. He reached out his hand, touching the other's facial features and hair. For the first time in front of the boy, Axel had removed his hood, but Sora could not see him. Axel paused, easing into the soft strokes of his fingers. He felt familiar to him, yet no matter how much he searched his memory, there was nothing.

"Who _are_ you? Are you here to help me, or kill me?" Sora asked as the other pulled him to his feet and carefully led him down the hallways.

Axel remained silent, guiding him through doors, to the outside. Sora felt dry dirt under the soles of his boots, then a hard, cement surface. He heard a metallic door open, and felt cool air rush from the doorway to caress his cheeks. Axel pulled a cloth from his pocket, proceeding to clean the substance from his eyes. He covered his face with his hood again when the boy began to open his eyes. He continued to wipe the remaining particles.

"You didn't answer me," Sora grasped his hand, "Are you here to help me, or kill me?"

The man bent down to his ear and whispered gently, "Maybe…I'm here to do both."

With that, he fled away, leaving the adolescent motionless. Sora felt a shivering sensation inside his chest, and it bothered him. For some odd reason, he was downhearted.

&&

Hewie wandered through the castle after realizing he lost Sora. He searched each room, whimpering as he began to panic.

All of a sudden, he heard someone whistle, and ran to find the source of the sound. When Hewie reached the guestroom, he raced to the metal door. There, laying on the floor was a small cloth. The canine sniffed the fabric, immediately recognizing the scent. Rapidly, he moved to the outside and started to find Sora.

The boy found himself beneath another stone tower. Cautiously, he walked through the doorway. A ray of moonlight pierced through a small window near the ceiling, and traveled down to a mirror, which in turn reflected the light to another. Sora followed the ray and found an empty mirror stand in front of a large door with a cerulean crescent moon drawn at the center.

"Mirror…" he took out the refractive mirror he obtained earlier and inserted it into the stand.

Carefully, he rotated it to allow the moonlight ray bounce off of it and to the crescent door. When he did so, there was a long silence, then the door lifted slowly, causing a minor earthquake effect. Sora looked to the ceiling, noticing a set of iron winding stairs extending to the floor at the same time. He rapidly moved away and observed the mechanisms. Finally, everything came to a stop as the boy exhaled in relief.

"I hope this is a way out," he whispered.

All of a sudden, the adolescent heard a loud bark, pulling his sight directly to the doorway. Hewie entered and rushed toward him.

"Hewie!" he bent down to pet his companion, "I'm so glad you found me."

The hound barked happily, wagging its tail. Sora caressed his ivory fur once more, then stood. He eyed the dark doorway that was once sealed by the crescent door. It gave him the thought that it was an exit; a tunnel out.

"Come on, boy. Let's go through here first," he called after his companion.

As they traveled into the dark area, the boy found two floodlights dangling from the ceiling, one behind the other, leading the way to an arched wooden door. Sora used little force to push it, then his shoulders to apply more force to the heavy oak doors. Once they were opened, the boy's eyes widened. Candles on four chandeliers lit the area dimly. Redwood benches lined up on the left and right sides. Circular stone columns stood beside each bench, tangent to the crimson carpet path that lay at the center, leading to a grand statue. They were inside a chapel.

Sora and Hewie advanced to the statue. On their way, the boy stared at the ceiling where a large metal chandelier hung. Two pulleys on either side of him restrained two ropes that held up the apparatus. He turned his attention back to the figurine. It was a statue of Venus, holding a silver key. Carefully, he reached out for it, grasping it tightly.

"Hewie, this could be our way out!" he grinned ecstatically at the hound.

However, Hewie began growling at the door. Sora looked towards whatever his companion gnarled at. The boy gasped, beginning to panic as the Berserker Nobody stood at the chapel's entrance. The creature gave a sinister grin, pulling the doors shut behind it. Slowly, it dragged its large white axe towards them.

Sora glanced around the area for any weapon, recalling the chandelier at the ceiling.

"Hewie! Go!" he ordered the hound. Reacting quickly, the canine leapt at the enemy, biting at its flesh.

Sora rapidly ran past them and towards the first pulley. He glanced back at the Nobody which flailed everywhere, trying to rid the attacking hound. Hastily Sora began kicking at the rusty mechanism.

"Come on! Break, damn it!" he bit his lower lip as he glanced back at the creature.

Suddenly, Hewie whimpered, causing the boy to turn instantly. The Nobody flung the canine to the ground, then proceeded towards Sora. The boy pressed his back to the column where the pulley was attached. He froze when the beast raised its weapon before him. With a roar, it struck down. However, Sora leapt to the right, causing it to destroy the tarnished mechanism. Instantly, the rope snapped.

"One more to go," Sora thought. "Hewie!'

He gazed back at the helpless canine who struggled to lift itself up. It hurt the boy to see his companion strive to help him, but there was no time to focus on that. The Berserker Nobody lifted its axe once again, its head tilted from side to side eerily as if its neck was broken. Sora raced to the second pulley, jolting it violently with the sole of his boot.

"R-ROXAAAAAAAS…" the creature hissed, a meter away from the boy and holding its weapon, ready to swing.

_Again with that name…_

Sora paused for a split second, but noticed the Nobody again.Regardless of his urge to dodge, he continued kicking at the pulley that he knew was about to break. Just when the Nobody began to swing, Hewie sunk his fangs into its leg, pulling it away from Sora.

_CRANG!_

The ivory beast and Hewie froze at the sound. Sora's eyes shot up to the chandelier, then to the pulley. When the entire mechanism ripped from its position and into the air, the boy dove onto Hewie, rolling him away from the falling chandelier. The Nobody stood still as the corona of candles crowned its body.

Sora wrapped his arms around the hound, shielding him with his body. When he saw dust particles fly over his shoulder, he glanced at the monster. There it lay motionless. With a sigh, Sora sat up and immediately examined Hewie.

"Hewie! You ok?" the boy caressed his savior's fur as he stood on his hind legs weakly. Hewie's paws quivered with each step. Sora reached out his arms, pulling the canine into an embrace, then attempted to lift him.

"Man, you're a heavy pooch," he commented," Come on, boy. We're almost out of here. I'll walk slowly with you. You'll be ok."

With that, Hewie licked his hand, and advanced through the chapel doorway.

When the two companions reached the mirror room, Sora found the exit door locked tight. The only way left for them was the winding staircase, which they made their way up gradually.

Sora hoisted himself over the last step. They arrived at a large chamber with a catwalk circling it a few meters high. Copper steps awaited him to his right. He climbed the flight of stairs with Hewie behind, and found a shiny aqua-emerald door painted with a picture of Venus. Under the aureate knob was a keyhole. Sora reached into his jacket, fishing out the Venus key and proceeded to pushing it in the keyhole.

However, a dark green-sleeved hand extended out from behind him, cupping his hand. Startled at the crimson-stained nails and the cold skin contacting his, the boy gasped, dropping the key.

He turned his head cautiously, eyes meeting the maid he met earlier; Larxene. She had a plain expression on her pale face, and moved to speak.

"Dinner is served…sir," she spoke in an eerie monotone voice.

Sora whimpered and trembled a little as he could not look away from her ghostly appearance. Larxene moved in until her nose was a centimeter from his. The corner of her lips lifted slightly in a conniving smile as she repeated once again.

"Dinner…is served…sir."

&&

**Author****'s note:** Once again, I apologize sincerely for writing this REALLY late! I am so glad that this chapter is finished. Sit back and enjoy the rest.


	5. Ch4: I am Not Complete

**Author's Note:** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! This is soooo late! Glah! First semester is done, and I can finally write my story peacefully. Unfortunately, my train of thoughts left me and came back only yesterday. MY REVIEWERS NEED ME!…to finish this story up. And thus I shall. Forgive the lateness, PLEASE! AND I WON'T GIVE UP WRITING THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT!! Inspire me with your reviews! Thanks.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai. No sex…or…bah! You'll see! Just keep reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Haunting Ground. Purely fanmade. Now enjoy.

Chapter 4: I am Not Complete

Sora was brought to the dining hall while Hewie was taken away to a different part of the castle for recovery. At first, the boy hesitated, but on second thought, there should no longer be any danger. Thus, he sat at a polished redwood chair, sipping a fine soup as the maid promised.

Larxene stood stone-still beside him, making the boy a little fidgety. His pupils traveled side to side, observing the ivory candles dripping wax onto the sanguine tablecloth and the blue moonlight swimming across the floor. He continued scooping the stew into his mouth so that he had an excuse to not start a conversation.

"My creator," Larxene suddenly spoke, startling the boy, "said that he created me to be the perfect being."

Sora lifted his head to glance at the woman, but returned to finish his dinner. He began to feel insecure.

"But I cannot taste, or experience…pleasure," she continued.

The boy gulped quietly and gently pushed his chair backwards, bowing a little as a gesture of appreciation.

"Uh, um…heh. Thanks for the meal. Uh…ma'am," he stood and walked to the door, occasionally sneaking a peek at the bizarre woman. Before he shut the door, he took one last look at her and proceeded to the guestroom.

Larxene rolled her eyes to the side, reacting to the "click" sound of the door. She bent over the dining table, grasping a silver spoon and dipping it into the soup. With a shaky hand, she lifted it to her lips and stuck her tongue out to contact it.

"I…am not complete," she told herself discouragingly.

* * *

Once Sora took his first step onto the marble staircase, he bent down in pain. All of a sudden, he felt a stinging sensation in his stomach.

"Agh…what is this?" he rubbed his midsection and attempted to continue walking. The ache only worsened, restraining him from walking any further. He limped to a wall, letting his back slide down the hard stone surface. "…Ugh…the soup?"

"Have a stomach ache?"

Sora lifted his head, finding Axel leaning against the wall with his elbow, not too far from him. Hood always covering his facial features.

"What…did…you tell…her to put in it?" the boy panted in agony.

"Put What?" the hooded man raised his shoulders in sarcastic confusion, "I didn't tell her to do _anything._"

"You…_sadistic_…if you want me dead, then kill me already. You're wasting your time."

"I can't do that just yet. I need my fun with you first," he wagged his finger at him, then approached the boy, lifting him to the guestroom as he protested weakly.

Sora found himself at his starting point again. As Axel put him down on the bed sheets, he wished that he would leave him be and let him recover from the horrendous pain. The man climbed onto him, spreading his legs on each side of Sora's hips. The adolescent turned his body to the side and forced his eyes shut. Axel rotated him back into position, putting his full weight onto the boy.

"You really…like taking advantage of people when they are in…no condition to fight back," he huffed.

The stranger bent to brush his lips on the boy's. "You can't win now even if you HAD the keyblades," he mumbled.

"What?"

With that, he reached a hand under Sora's white shirt, hovering over his abdomen. "I want the 'you' that is inside of you."He kissed the boy gently, distracting him as he caressed the smooth layer of skin.

Sora moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time. With every touch of the strangers lips on his collar bone, he felt the stinging sensation fade. Axel kissed his forehead tenderly as he took his hand from under his shirt. The adolescent sighed loudly when all he felt was pleasure from the man. Relieved from agony, he gazed up Axel's hood and slowly reached a hand out to touch his cheek. His hand stopped in mid air when he noticed a lock of red hair was exposed from under the hood.

Sora's expression quickly changed to a shocked expression. Axel became aware of this and slowly sat up to let the strands of crimson fall back into the shadows under his hood.

"_I love you, really."_

"_Any emotion can exist in anybody. Even us."_

"_What's there to find? You're happy here."_

"_You're the only reason I seek to exist…"_

"_Don't go."_

The boy's mind was occupied by millions of blurry images and a distinct voice calling out many things to him. He breathed heavily, forcing his eyes shut until his mind suddenly became empty. The shock rendered him unconscious and left him alone in the guestroom with the painting of the unfamiliar, yet familiar man watching him.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed, Sora was in deep slumber when a feminine hand roamed over his chest. Hovering for some time, it dropped and dug its scarlet nails softly onto the shirt's fabric. The boy became alert in an instant, gasping at the proximity of Larxene and him.

The maid stared at him for a moment, then stepped casually to the large window pane. She smirked at the boy, "I am not…complete." She turned herself and rammed her head into the glass repeatedly. Sora shook in terror, cautiously crawling to the end of the bed. With a loud crash, Larxene reached for a large shard that stood out from the large broken window. She ripped the blade down, turning herself to smile cunningly at the adolescent. He whimpered for a brief moment, then ran out the guestroom to the dining hall.

With the clicking sounds of heels following behind, he rushed through many doors aimlessly until he could not hear them anymore. After realizing he outran the woman, he rested by a stone wall and noticed that he was outside again. He looked around, finding the tower Axel lead him to. Recognizing the place, he reached into his pockets, groping for the Venus Key. With the metal piece in his hand, he ran into the tower, up the winding stairs.

At the top step, Sora yelped at the sight of Larxene cleaning the boxes in the room. She turned her head to the side, reacting to the boy's outburst.

"It's cleaning time…sir," she said and resumed her duties.

The adolescent stood dumbfounded, then made his way up to the catwalk, eyes never leaving the maid. When he was certain that she would not attack, he rushed to the Teal door, opening it with the key. He slammed the door behind, then walked up the flights of stairs before him.

"What a weird woman," he muttered, "And how'd she get there so fast?"

"Sir…"

"AHHH!" he whirled around at the instant recognition of the voice.

"Cleaning time…"Larxene drew the shard of glass,"…is over."

Without a second thought, Sora dashed up the stone stairs, passing a shiny mirror that rested on the wall. His foot came in contact with the edge of a step, causing him to fall onto his forearms.

"A-ow…"he hurriedly turned himself, finding Larxene strolling up the stairs.

After passing the mirror, the she stopped dead in her footsteps and backtracked to face the reflective object. Discovering the image of herself, she gasped in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!" Her screams echoed through the halls. The damsel covered her eyes, continuing her deafening shrieks and lashing at thin air with her glass blade.

Flabbergasted and somewhat relieved, Sora crept away while Larxene experienced her long moment of distress. Mirrors, the boy took note, has some sort of effect on the woman. Encounter after encounter with Larxene was a stride towards his insanity. He reached the top of the steps, opened an iron door and dashed down some spiraling stairs that lead to a doorway to an L-shaped passage.

Bright lamps hung down from the ceiling one after the other down the passage. As they swung around gently, shivers traveled down the boy's spine. He followed the white and blue tiles decorating the floors as he turned the corner. The passage extended a few meters down and looked plain, except for a doorway to the left, an arched door to the right, and a maroon door down the hall.

"Sheesh, I wish Hewie were here. I'm defenseless without him. Kinda pathetic," he mumbled, and walked through the doorway to the left. He found himself in a small circular room with a lamp on a stand in he middle. A short message was written on a metal plate below the stand. "_The gleaming light desires the heart, thus pursues the heart, yet has no sight. Let it share its radiance, confined within the lamp and the locked walls no longer tight,"_ He read.

Scratching his temple, he proceeded to explore the rest of the passage. He opened the arched door, observing the greenery that adorned the marble balcony. He then opened the maroon door where he discovered a small, glowing, floating sphere of turquoise light.

"Uh…woah, what is this?" he bent a little to take a closer look at it as it floated pleasantly to him. Suddenly, it rammed onto the boy's chest, bursting into powder with a loud 'tink' sound. Sora was caught off-guard by the somewhat hard, painful collision and cried out loudly. Immediately covering his mouth with his hands, he listened cautiously for any clicking heels.

Followed by his resounding cry was an eerie quietness, but nonetheless, relieving to the boy.

"Sir…"

Or, not so relieving anymore.

Sora's stomach twisted and he dashed to quickly find a hiding place. He swung around, desperate to find one, and successfully eyed the balcony. He ran through the arched door and behind it, covering himself in its shadow. He knelt down, listening to the fast clicks of heels that matched his heart rate.

"Hmm…" Larxene exhaled loudly. Sora could tell from behind the door that she was standing a meter away from him on the other side.

His eyes focused on the edge of the door, but widened when he caught sight of another DAMNED, glowing, turquoise sphere of light floating up and down towards him.

"_no! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Dammit! Dammit!"_ He swore in his mind as he panicked.

Those things hurt. Hurt so much that Sora can not muffle a yell with all his strength if it hits him. Not to mention, Larxene was on the other side of the door with a very sharp piece of glass. Sora shut his eyes tight, ready to take the impact and take on the woman if he had to.

"_A-Axel!"_

Sora's eyes reopened rapidly. Why did he just mentally call out _his_ name just now?

* * *

**Author's note: **slaps self I'm really sorry, I feel really ashamed for not updating for so long. I did not know college would take up so much of my time. I'm taking some free time at night to write this up. I will definitely not give up on any of my stories. I'll be sure to finish 'em! Sit tight! Thanks! I love you guys!


End file.
